You're a Hero, aren't you?
by JustKidding14
Summary: Hiccup eyes then fell on the glowing spot on the road. The light then slowly took shape of a human. Hiccup held his breath as he saw the black haired man open his eyes. "Excuse me, may I ask what the date is?" SUPERHERO AU Photo credits to SyoshoHiataki of devianart. All characters belong to Dreamworks
1. Who are you!

"Attention all units, we have a situation 5 at the downtown Berk, near the Great Hall. The Riders have sent an operative but identity is not yet confirmed. Stand by and help if necessary. I repeat…"

Police cars were speeding to the scene. Situation 5 means that a super was on the scene, which was enough to make Henry shiver in fear. Henry, Hiccup to those close to him, was a forensics officer for Berk City Police Department. He was on his way back to his lab when the report came in.

"Sorry, Hic. We'd probably have to respond to this one," the man behind the wheel said.

"Its fine, Gobber. It'd probably going to end fast, since a Rider was sent. Especially if it's Valkyrie." Hiccup answered. George, or commonly known as Gobber, was Hiccup's father's best friend and his mentor when it comes to machines.

"Isn't that great? You could probably ask for her autograph." Gobber teased, jabbing his finger at Hiccup playfully. He was the only person who knew about his huge crush on the heroine.

"Gobber, keep your eyes on the road!" Hiccup said, sinking into his seat. He turned his face to the window to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. Gobber just laughed as the car swerved left at an intersection leading up to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is one of the biggest museums in the whole country and holds many artifacts that could sell for about a billion dollars each. No wonder villains try to break in. Another police car overtook them and he was surprised to see someone on top of the police car.

"Oh look, it's your knight in shining armor." Gobber said, still teasing Hiccup. On top of the car was Valkyrie. She was wearing her signature costume, a light blue parka, with a breastplate and arm guards. She was known to have inhuman reflexes and godly battle skills, being able to use literally anything to fight anyone.

"Shut up, Gobber." Hiccup said, face now beet red. The other car sped up and left them in the dust. "And keep your eyes on the road!" The Hiccup didn't notice the white light glowing in front of the car until they hit it. Gobber slammed the brakes hard when he heard Hiccup scream.

"Okay, Hiccup. I don't know what's gotten into you, but please get out of the car. I have a situation to attend to and you're not helping." He said, a bit annoyed. Then, he left a stuttering and wide eyed Hiccup at the side of the road before speeding up to the Great Hall.

Hiccup eyes then fell on the glowing spot on the road. The light then slowly took shape of a human. Hiccup held his breath as he saw the black haired man open his eyes. An electrifying green color took over Hiccup's mind as the man turned towards him. Hiccup lost the strength in his legs and his knees buckled beneath him. Even then, his eyes was still on the man, who was slowly approaching him. He didn't even open his mouth but Hiccup could swear he heard a voice say,

"Excuse me, may I ask what the date is?"

* * *

'Valkyrie, there's a small problem.' "WHAT?!"

Astrid sighed, irritated. She was stopping crime 24/7 since last week. Her teammates were sent all over the country to help which left her to defend Berk City alone. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Doctor F. Carry on."

"There was a rip in the time space continuum causing a small fluctuation in our-"

"Fishlegs, get to the point!"

"Someone just time traveled to our time."

Astrid was a bit skeptical. Even among ability users and supers in the world, no one was capable of time travel or at least none that she know of. Maybe the 'magical corps' in the North Pole might have an idea but as far as she was concerned that comes only second to her mission right now.

"I'll check on it later" she said as she leap from the roof of the police car and stood in front of a familiar face.

"But-"

"I'm a bit busy right now. Later." She said with finality as she muted her intercom. The man towering in front of her was known with his villain name as Outcast. He had the ability to create downgraded copies of himself but these copies were in a really low level.

"Well, well if it isn't the Valkyrie. Go home, little girl. You know you can't stop me alone." The man said coldly, a smirk on his face. Anger flared from inside her. No one underestimates the Valkyrie. She scanned her surroundings. The police established a barricade to seal off Outcast's exit a couple of blocks from the Great Hall. Summoning her inner strength, she smiled fearlessly.

"Well, see about that." She quickly sped up, closing the distance between them. She was so fast she left an afterimage of herself. She planted her knee into the surprised Outcast's face, breaking his nose. Then, she felt that something was wrong. She turned her face to the left and saw Deranged's fist closing in. She used her quick reflexes to dodge and quickly placed some distance between them.

"HEY! Why did you dodge?!" Deranged said. Deranged was another super villain with an amazing pain tolerance ability. He also had super strength and was known for being nuts, thus his name.

"A trap, huh?" she said, a small smirk on her lips. "So, who's the mastermind? We all know you two don't have the brain capacity for this." She taunted. She then sent a message to headquarters to send her equipment.

"Shut it, missy" Outcast exclaimed, earning a death glare from Valkyrie.

"It doesn't matter who thought of this. You wouldn't leave here alive anyway." Deranged said, a manic smile on her lips as he closed in on her. Outcast started replicating himself and soon she was surrounded by 10 men. A dire situation, but still manageable.

"We'll see about that." She said as she punched the lights out of the nearest replica. Then, she kicked the next one in the chest, sending him flying. Another tried to grab her, but she judo flipped him, hitting another replica. She saw two replicas heading towards her, swords in hand. She backpedaled, dodging the two as she looked for the two villains. They were approaching her from both sides. She suddenly felt her weapons materialize.

'Finally' she thought, as she drew her gun-blade hybrid weapons and somersaulted to avoid the pincer attack. With weapons in hand, she gave them a death glare.

"Oh, little Missy has her toys. I'm so scared now" Deranged said, earning a laugh from Outcast and his replicas.

"Bring it on!"

Valkyrie fired her gun-blade with pinpoint accuracy, killing all of the replicas. Only the original Outcast and Deranged managed to avoid the attacks. She clicked her tongue. The next moment she was sent across the air by someone. She crashed on the wall of an establishment. Slow to get up, she shook her head and noticed the third person. It was another villain called Drago, an ability user which is able to bring inanimate objects to life.

"It's been a good show, Miss Valkyrie. But now it's time to finish you off" he said, as he controlled the iron dragon statue in front of the museum. The dragon gave a small roar before it swooped towards her. She wanted to move her body, but it looked like she broke her ankle.

'What a way to die' she thought.

She closed her eyes as she heard a loud screaming noise. It's as if the sky was torn apart and an explosion followed. She opened her eyes and saw an unknown man standing in front of her and a destroyed iron dragon scattered on the street. Everyone on the scene had the same question.

"Who are you?"

 **AN: How was it? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. See you :D**


	2. Count up you sins!

"Uhm…it's December 15" Hiccup managed to say. His mind was working on an explanation of what was happening right now.

"And the year?" "2028"

Again, the man's mouth did not move, but Hiccup heard a voice. The man's face lit up after hearing his reply. He flashed him a smile but the weird thing he had very sharp teeth. 'Okay, that was weird. Maybe he's some sort of magical being, like a vampire or a werewolf' Hiccup mused to himself. The man then got something from his pocket causing Hiccup to tense. 'What if he's a villain? Is he going to silence me right now?'

"By chance, do you know this girl?" He asked, showing Hiccup a picture. The blond locks, the fearless smile and the cold blue eyes. There was no question. The girl in the picture was Valkyrie, in her battle costume. He then considered the possibility of him being a villain. Maybe he's out for revenge on Valkyrie. The man then got an old fashioned watch from his pocket and his face turned grim.

"There's not much time. Please answer me, do you know this girl?" the way his voice sounded so desperate made Hiccup relent. He nodded and pointed to the direction of the Great Hall. The guy's face lit up once again.

"Thank you so much, young lad." He said, before closing his eyes. Hiccup half expected him to disappear but it seems like the man himself was surprised to see that he can't use whatever ability he had. "Weird, it seems like using the Speed Force to time travel sapped me of my physical form." He muttered. He thought hard for a while before his eyes fell on Hiccup once again.

"Hey, lad can you do me favor?" he asked, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Hiccup felt a shiver run down his spine. This can't be anything good. "Mind if I borrow your body for a while?"

* * *

"Who in Odin's beard are you?!"

Deranged voiced out his surprise while the two had their jaws on the floor. Even Valkyrie had disbelief written all over her face. The man wore an obsidian cloak that made him look like a character from her favorite assassin game. She has never seen this man, but there he was standing between her and the villains. He turned his face slightly, his piercing electric green eyes looking at her.

"Are you alright, Valkyrie?"

The voice didn't match his intimidating stare. It was gentle, which made Astrid even angrier. She didn't need his pity. She stubbornly tried to stand up, wincing as pain shot up from her let ankle. Fortunately, that seemed to be her only injury. She felt a strong arm hold her to prevent her from falling. She felt her face heat up uncharacteristically. She wanted to push him away but she felt like she was thrown into the air once again along with the ripping sound from before, then she was on top of the roof of a nearby building. The man remove his arm around her.

"Stay here." He said, before he disappeared with a loud CRACK! Astrid was left there staring at the place where he was standing, still confused. She opened her intercom.

"Doctor F, you there?"

"Don't you ever do that again!" his voice was raised making her wince. "You almost died out there and you were so close to the anomaly!"

"Wait, what do you mean anomaly?" She asked, an idea forming in her mind but wanted confirmation.

"Remember the minor problem I was talking about a while ago, well that anomaly was so close to you!"

"You mean that mysterious man was an anomaly?" She said as she leaned on the side of the roof to look at the situation.

The man was holding his ground against the three villains. He was sidestepping away from each strike even if he was outnumbered 10:1. Then, his arms started glowing blue, charged with electricity and started hitting the villains. His arms exploded on contact, instantly dispersing Outcast's clones. Then, a really fast attack from the other dragon statue guarding the museum caught him on his blind spot. An attack that fast is something not even Astrid could dodge or even if she did, it would really be close but the attack only hit air.

There was a loud noise and he was gone from that spot, reappearing behind Drago and giving him one of his explosive strikes. This sent Drago flying across the street and fell face first on the cement. The animated dragon crashed like a puppet with its strings cut. Astrid was impressed, not many heroes could take on three and actually win.

"He's not in the hero database. Well, there's a result close to him but it was first recorded during the Dawn." The doctor broke her from watching the scene below her. The Dawn was the era that started it all. The first time the world accepted people like them. There was no way he was from that era, unless he really time traveled to this future. She could only ask her question again.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"What the hell is happening?!" Hiccup voiced his thoughts, but the man just laughed out loud. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable while watching his body move while he floated around like a ghost.

"You have an unexpectedly good body. Guess you're not a fishbone after all." He said, without opening his mouth along with a laugh. The way the laugh was heard but without moving his mouth was way beyond creepy. Hiccup was having his mind blown every move the man makes using his body. He was teleporting all over the place, hitting the bad guys with plasma charged punches.

"What the hell are laughing about?!" "You bastard, stand still!"

That got their attention and focused on the two remaining bad guys. These two were famous here in Berk. Always causing trouble, destroying public property and giving the cops a really huge headache. He was still confused but he knew he had to beat these two up.

"Alright, lad-"

"It's Hiccup." "What?" the man said, a bit surprised.

"That's my name, Hiccup." He said, while keeping his attention on the two villains. The man smiled fearlessly.

"Alright Hiccup, let's do this." Then, while glaring at the he said, "As for you two, count up you sins."

 **AN: The last line was from Masked Rider W.**

 **Anyways, how's the chapter? I'm still looking for a superhero name for Hiccup. Let me hear your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it! See you soon :D**


End file.
